2002 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2002.'' 2002 January * 1 January - Benjamin W.S. Lum and Meg Wyllie die. * 14 January - UK VHS release: VOY volume 7.12. * 16 January - Ron Taylor dies. * 29 January - Barbara Townsend dies. February * 1 February - Pocket TNG #61: Diplomatic Implausibility is released. * 25 February - UK VHS release: VOY volume 7.13 (end). * 26 February - Lawrence Tierney and Tony Young die. March * 26 March - ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Complete First Season is released on Region 1 DVD. This is the first DVD box set of a Star Trek series to be produced. April * 1 April - Paramount Home Entertainment begins its short-lived release of Star Trek: Enterprise on VHS in the UK with ENT volume 1.1. May * 6 May - UK VHS release: ENT volume 1.2. * 7 May - ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Complete Second Season is released on Region 1 DVD. June * 10 June - UK VHS release: ENT volume 1.3. * 24 June - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.1, ENT volume 1.4. July * 1 July - UK VHS release: ENT volume 1.5. * 2 July - ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Complete Third Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 22 July - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.2, ENT volume 1.6. August * 5 August - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.3, ENT volume 1.7. * 6 August - ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (Director's Edition) is released on DVD in Region 1. * 16 August - Jeff Corey dies. * 19 August - UK VHS releases: ENT volume 1.8, Enterprise Collectors Edition of volumes 1.1-1.3. September * 2 September - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.4, ENT volume 1.9. * 3 September - ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Complete Fourth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 5 September - Ed McCready dies. * 16 September - James Gregory dies. * 23 September - UK VHS release: ENT volume 1.10. October * 7 October - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.5, ENT volume 1.11. * 21 October - UK VHS release: ENT volume 1.12. * 22 October - ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (Special Edition) is released on DVD in Region 1. * 28 October - Lawrence Dobkin dies. November * 4 November - Jerry Sohl dies. * 5 November - ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Complete Fifth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 7 November - Hilary J. Bader dies. * 18 November - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.6, ENT volume 1.13 (end season 1 and series release). December * 2 December - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.7. * 3 December - ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Complete Sixth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 11 December - Charles Gunning dies. * 13 December - , the fourth film featuring the Star Trek: The Next Generation cast, premieres in US theaters. * 19 December - Lee Halpern dies. * 22 December - Kenneth Tobey dies. * 23 December - UK VHS release: TNG volume 5.8 (end season 5 and series release). * 31 December - ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': The Complete Seventh Season is released on Region 1 DVD. fr:2002 productions nl:2002 producties